


Out of Options

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Pre-Series, Sort Of, or at least Yuri's pants, pee desperation, peeing outside, pre sochi, victor saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Ignore the silly tags. I have the first chapter of the next work of Overcoming it All written but still need some time to fix it up, so in the meantime, young desperate Yura??? Yay??? Thank you to Kata-chan for encouraging me to actually write this- it has been in my head for months but I never actually thought to write it (go figure).





	Out of Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts).



Yakov works them hard, but it’s always _just hard enough_. He is never cruel, and he knows when one of his skaters has had enough. Yuri has always been comfortable skating under him- he knows he can have a break when he needs it, and he’s never had any problems at practice or at competitions with Yakov or his fellow skaters.

Yuri is fifteen- still growing and developing, and also having a tendency to push himself too hard due to his stubborness. Yakov often needs to remind him to go have lunch, or go home and get some much needed sleep. Yuri has a habit of neglecting other basic needs, as well- particularly, his bladder.

He drinks a few bottles of water each day during practice; all the skaters do. He’s been known to push himself a bit too far and be nursing an overfilled bladder by the time he finally shuffles off the ice to use the bathroom. Today, however, isn’t one of those days. For once, Yuri is attentive and focused, but not too absorbed to neglect himself for the sake of practice. He’s been at the rink for a couple hours, and begins to feel his bladder nagging him to empty it. Glancing at his water bottle, now empty for the third time today, he calls out to Yakov that he’ll be right back.

He grabs his water bottle to refill at the fountain near the restrooms, slips on his skate guards, and moves down the corridor. Past the locker room doors is where he finds the restrooms, however, he scowls as he finds the janitor's cart holding the door open. Yuri bites his lip, deciding to wait a bit and then come back to see if the bathroom is finished being cleaned. He scowls once more as he refills his water bottle at the fountain, stalking back to the ice irritably.

“Yura, we missed you,” Victor teases him lightheartedly as he skates back onto the ice.

Yuri rolls his eyes, ignoring the older man as he skates over onto the other side of the rink to work on his routine in peace. Yuri works on his own for quite a while, trying to ignore the growing pressure in his lower abdomen. He manages for a while, though his bladder starts to throb persistently. After falling out of a quadruple salchow, Yuri winces, hitting the cold ice and staying there for a moment.

The ice is freezing under his ass, and his bladder is just settling after being sloshed about inside of him for so long. Yuri takes a breath to steel himself, feeling the cold from the ice below trailing up to his crotch and making him shiver. He makes sure no one is looking at him before allowing himself a quick squeeze between the legs as he rises shakily.

Yuri skates from the ice, ignoring Yakov asking what the matter is, and why he needs another break when it’s hardly been a half hour since his last one. As he bends over to affix his skate guards, Yuri bites back a whimper, his bladder being crushed by the folding of his boy. Yuri presses his thighs together tightly for a moment before rushing down the hallway once more.

The hallway suddenly seems miles long, and Yuri’s bladder is jostled with each step. He resorts to grabbing his cock through his pants once more as he hurries down the hall. He inhales sharply as relief approaches, the breath sinking inside of him as he sees the janitor’s cart still wedged in the door. Yuri bites his lip, his hand reaching between his legs again as a wave of desperation washes over him.

The bathroom being so closes has amplified his need, and he can’t help but hop from foot to foot as he weighs his options. He can slip into the bathroom and use it with the janitor in there, which is not preferable- Yuri sometimes locks up with strangers in the restroom. It would be torture to stand in front of the urinal and then _not_ be able to release.

He could wait it out, but at this point, he doubts his ability to wait even another few minutes. Yuri’s eyes drift to the women’s restroom just as soon as another wave crashes through him, a low whimper escaping his throat against his will. Yuri is just about to sneak into the women’s room when he hears a voice boom behind him, 

“What’s wrong, little Yura?”

_Crap._

Yuri removes his hand from his crotch as he turns, scowling at Victor. He is unable to still his movements, however. The older man doesn’t bat an eye at the squirming boy in front of him as he barks, “Nothing; go away, old man.”

Victor’s voice isn’t unkind as he murmurs, “You have to pee?” 

Yuri flushes crimson, but doesn’t answer as he grabs himself once more, thighs swiping each other as he marches in place. His movements are enough for Victor see that he _does_ need to pee- and badly, at that.

“I have to go, too,” Victor confides. “Come with me, Yura.”

A gentle hand is placed on Yuri’s back, and he is too far gone to even snap at the casual touch. Victor leads him further down the hallway, Yuri shuffling along slowly. Victor doesn’t comment on this, keeping his hand on the younger’s back as they reach a door. Victor pulls it open, ushering Yuri through it quickly.

They are outside, in an alleyway lined with bushes and flowers. There are dumpsters in the distance, cardboard boxes waiting to be broken down. A tall fence encloses the space, and Yuri is suddenly aware of what Victor is implying that he do. Flushing even redder, he shakes his head frantically, a hand still planted in his crotch.

“Come on,” Victor encourages him as he turns to the bushes, unsheathing himself. “It’s okay.”

Yuri wants to crawl into the ground below him as Victor begins pissing, a loud stream pattering onto the bushes and flowers as he throws his head back in relief. Yuri’s own bladder spasms, and he moans as he bends forward, hand kneading his cock through his pants. He feels a hot spurt grace his underwear, and his teeth sink into his lip so hard he tastes iron.

Victor is still relieving himself loudly as he continues, “You’re going to have an accident, Yura. Just _go_.”

Victor is right, and Yuri knows it. Whimpering, Yuri pulls his cock out. He’s already spurting as he does so, a sporadic stream hitting the shrubbery. He his stream eventually settles and thickens as it joins Victors. Yuri sighs with relief, shuddering softly and shutting his eyes. He is aware of his hand shaking as he empties himself, but he ignores it.

Yuri doesn’t notice when Victor stops pissing- he is lost in his own world. The relief is immense, his bladder spasming. Yuri doesn’t begin to feel any real relief until he’s been pissing for over thirty seconds, and he groans when he finally does. By the time Yuri’s stream is nothing more than a few leftover spurts that make him shudder, he is once again feeling the embarrassment of the situation.

After getting the last dribbles out, Yuri tucks himself back into his pants. He takes a deep breath before turning around, where Victor is leaning against the door, placid smile on his face. “Better, right?” 

Yuri doesn’t respond, cheeks heating again as Victor propels himself off the door and reaches out to ruffle his hair. “Come on, then. Yakov must think we ditched him.”

As Yuri is lead back inside by the older man, a strange thought crosses his mind: Maybe Victor isn't _so_ terrible, after all.


End file.
